


You Can Play

by Zhenya71



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Hockey, Omega Brad Marchand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71
Summary: Brad doesn't give a damn what Omegas are supposed to do, he knows what he *wants* to do.





	You Can Play

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, I've changed the Provincial Women's Hockey League (PWHL) to Provincial Omegas' Hockey League (POHL) and the National Women's Hockey League (NWHL) to National Omegas' Hockey League (NOHL).
> 
> This is the first time I've ever written hockey RPF, but Brad will *not* get out of my head. Hopefully, this will become part of a much longer series of Marchy joining the Bruins and in time, Bonding with Bergy.

Brad stared at himself in his bedroom mirror for a long moment, gearing himself up for a fight. He blew out a couple of slow breaths, going over his arguments in his mind again. _You can do this_ , he told himself. _They'll listen. They'll at least listen, even if they won't go along. And if they won't... well, then you'll just find another way_. He gave his reflection a sharp nod, and then left his room, heading downstairs to find his parents.  
  
Lynn and Kevin were in the kitchen and they both smiled at Brad as he came in. "Hi, sweetie. Supper'll be soon," his mother told him.

Brad nodded, licked his lower lip, and then faced them both. "I need to talk to you about something. Something serious." Then he blinked at the look on both their faces and hurried to add, "I'm not pregnant!"  
  
Both his parents relaxed slightly at that, relieved. "What is it then, honey?" Kevin asked, motioning for Brad to come and sit.  
  
Brad dropped into a chair at the table, twisting the hem of his t-shirt nervously around his fingers. "I've been doing a lot of thinking. A _lot_ of thinking. And I decided that I don't want to play in the POHL or the NOHL."  
  
Lynn blinked, startled. "What? But, Brad, you _love_ hockey. Why on earth don't you want to play?"  
  
Brad shook his head at that and straightened his spine. "I want to play in The Q," he replied. "And in the NHL."  
  
His parents just stared at him a moment before their expressions shifted to ones of sympathy. "Brad..." his father begin, and Brad shook his head again. "I can do it! I'm as good as any Alpha. You know how good I am."  
  
Lynn shook her head slightly. "Honey, it's not a matter of skill. Of course you're just as good, if not better, but that doesn't mean they'll let you play. It's Alphas only. You know that."  
  
Brad bit his lip and then looked at his parents again. "I can hide it," he told them. "I've done some research. I'll take suppressants. I can take shots to change my scent. Baggy clothes, I won't shower with anyone or anything like that, no one has to know I'm not an Alpha. But I need you guys to back me up. Please. _Please_ , I'm good enough for the NHL. I _want_ the NHL. It's all I've ever wanted."  
  
Lynn and Kevin exchanged glances and then looked at their son again. "Have you thought through how hard this is going be, honey?" his mother asked him. "You're going to have to hide who you really are. You're going to have to give up so much, Brad."  
  
"And if you're caught," his father put in. "You'll be out."  
  
Brad nodded, swiping at his eyes. "To me, it's worth it. All of it is worth it. I don't need an Alpha. I don't care about having kids. I just want to play hockey. Real hockey. On a level that challenges me. Mom, dad, please. I know what I want. I know it'll be hard. But I can do it."  
  
Kevin and Lynn exchanged glances again, and Kevin nodded. "We'll talk it over, Brad, all right? Give us some time to think about all this."  
  
Brad swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay," he agreed, knowing better then to push for an answer right now. "Okay. Thanks. I don't feel like eating right now, I'll be in a my room, okay?" When his mother nodded, Brad left the table to go back upstairs, dropping down on his bed. It hadn't gone too badly. They'd listened, at least. Now, all he could do was wait.


End file.
